


Use Protection

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Barry's Favorite Pizza Joint [4]
Category: DC Comics, Justice League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Use Protection

It was a four hour drive to your childhood home, and you did your best to distract Barry. You talked with him about everything you could, even having music and podcasts to listen to. Anything to keep his mind from the worst possible scenario.

“My brother’s girlfriends will be there, too.” You told him. “They get gross.” You giggled. “My mom will scold them.”

“They’re older?” He was constantly holding your hand.

You nodded. “My oldest brother is 30, my middle brother is 25.”

He hummed and nodded. “Permission to run away if they threaten to beat me up?”

You giggled at that and nodded. “Sure, but I threatened to tell their girlfriends embarrassing secrets if they were jerks.”

He chuckled at that. “Good.” He smiled at you.

* * *

Pulling up to the house, you glanced at him. “My mom can’t wait to meet you. I told her all about you.”

“Even my shyness?” He looked at you.

“Even that.” You assured him. “I didn’t want you walking into pure chaos and feel overwhelmed. However, for Thanksgiving, more family shows up…”

He took a deep breath and nodded. “Well, I’m excited.” He kissed your cheek. “Where am I staying? Please don’t say with your brothers!”

You giggled. “My room!” You told him.

He widened his eyes. “In your bed?” He asked, looking more like a shocked 15 year old at that moment.

“My parents are hippies, Barry.” You shrugged. “My mom said she would get my room ready for me…which means that she put condoms in my drawer. I can sleep on the floor if you’re more comfortable, though.” You didn’t want him to hate this trip.

“What? No.” He shook his head. “I’ve just never…” He shrugged. “Stayed over at a girls place.”

You slid out and smiled at him. “First time for everything.”   

He nodded, internally screaming that he was going to be able to sleep next to you. He hadn’t even hoped for that! He followed you easily, and in seconds your mom was squeezing him. “It’s so good to meet you, Barry!” She gushed as you giggled from the side before your brother hugged you.

“Sis! I’ve missed you!” He said dramatically as if he hadn’t seen you in years. “Have you grown?” He narrowed his eyes at you. “You don’t seem as short.”

You slapped his arm lightly. “Might be your head you’re thinking of.”

He gasped and looked over to Barry. “I can’t believe you have a boyfriend.”

“I can’t believe you have a girlfriend, loser.” You pushed him off. “Barry, this is my brother Greg. Greg, this is my boyfriend Barry. Mom, you can stop now.” You said shyly.

She pulled back and patted Barry’s cheeks. “You’re so handsome!”

Greg gently pushed her away. “Barry, my man.” He held out his hand.

Barry’s cheeks were a deep red as he shook your brother’s hand. “N-nice to meet you both.” He managed.

“So precious.” Your Mom smiled, kissing your head before going further in the house.

You gave Barry a ‘sorry’ look before grabbing his hand.

He squeezed it and followed, nearly being tackled by your other brother. “You must be the punk dating my baby sister.”

Barry looked at him with wide eyes. “T-That’s me.” He nodded.

“Be nice, Derek! Or I’ll tell Em about the time you kissed Harold on a dare.”

Derek shoved at you. “Hey, I just want to know if he’s good enough for my dork sister.

You rolled your eyes. “I say he is, so he is.” You countered. “Barry, this is Derek. Derek, this is Barry.”

“Hi.” Barry waved, moving closer to you. “Nice to meet you.”

Derek smirked. “You’re just as much of a dork as she is, aren’t you?” He teased. “Mom said your a criminal justice major?”

He nodded. “Y-eah.”

Derek nodded. “Interesting.” He ruffled your boyfriend’s hair. “Just know I’m only four hours away, you can’t get that far.”

It took some strength on your part not to burst into laughter. Barry knew what you were thinking and smiled at you. “Let’s go put our bags in my room.” You suggested.

“Be down in half an hour!” Your mom called out to you.

“Okay!” You called back, dragging him up the stairs to the door that was clearly yours. It was covered in artwork that surrounded your name. Not a single inch was left untouched.

Barry looked at everything in admiration and fondness. “Wow.” He smiled. “I can tell this was your room!” He rushed from wall to wall, slight light coming from him as he used his speed to see everything. “These are amazing.”

You sat on your bed, giggling and blushing. “Thank you.” You watched him zip around, your hair whipping around at the same time.

When he had seen everything, he sat besides you, surprising you by pulling you into a kiss. You smiled into it once the shock passed, wrapping your arms around his neck.

His heart was racing, but he wanted to show you how much you meant to him. Kissing you felt natural.

You ran a hand through his hair, shyly deepening the kiss. His grip tightened on you slightly. When you pulled away for air he smiled at you sheepishly. “I’m not complaining, but what brought that on?” You cupped his jaw, running your thumb over his bottom lip.

He shrugged. “We’re not in public. I get a little more…out there.” He admitted. “I didn’t want you worrying that we were going too fast. Cause I’m fine with the speed.” He said cutely.

Pecking the tip of his nose, you giggled. “I love how adorable you are.”

He smiled and pecked your lips. “I’m also excited that we’re having our first sleep over!”

You grinned. “I should have warned you about that.”.

“It’s okay.” He smiled, going in for another kiss.

You jumped when Greg knocked on your door loudly. “USE PROTECTION!” He laughed.

“Ass.” You breathed.

“We don’t need dorky kids around. You’re enough.” Greg grinned. You shot him a look. “Poor you, Barry.” He chuckled, going back to his room.

You looked at Barry. “Guess I’m telling his girlfriend about his love of dog treats when he was a kid!”

Barry smirked and gave you a hi-five. “I don’t have any brothers or sisters, so this is interesting to see.”

You giggled. “You can have mine.” You leaned your head on his shoulder. You laced your fingers with his happily.

“Would it be mean to say no thank you?” He half joked.

You laughed. “Nope.” You shook your head. “I told you my mom would adore you.” You reminded him.

He nodded. “You did. I still have plenty of time to mess it up though.” He sighed.

“You won’t.” You kissed his cheek. “Let’s go for a walk?”

He nodded, standing with you to follow you out. You led him to where your mother was. “Come to watch me prep for tomorrow?” She teased.

You smiled. “No, gonna go for a walk. Show Barry around.” You told her.

“Oh, how lovely.” She smiled. “Have fun!” She waved.

“Will do. Text me if you need anything.” You told her before heading out. “Wanna see my high school? It’s just a couple blocks away.’

“Sure.” He nodded, eager to see the places you grew up.

* * *

You were headed back to your childhood home, cheeks red from the chill in the air, when you were spotted by your ex. “Y/N!” He jogged over to you.

You let out a small groan and looked up at him. “Oh, hey.” You greeted him.

“It’s good to see you.” He grinned.

You nodded. “Just visiting the family.” You told him. “This is my boyfriend, Barry. Barry this is Tom.” you motioned to the guy in front of you.

Barry looked him over. “Hey.”

Tom smirked slightly and nodded his head. “Anyways, mom is doing her usual night before Thanksgiving bonfire. You coming?”

“I broke up with you ages ago. So…no.” You shook your head. “Besides, I brought Barry here to spend time with my family.”

“But my mom loves you.” He shrugged easily. “And did we really break up?” He made a face. “Or, slight disagreement?”

You laughed. “I haven’t spoken to you since!” You told him. “And I love your mom. I just don’t want to spend time with you.” You poked his chest.

Barry just stared him down, wondering what you liked about him.

Tom scoffed. “I’m sorry I didn’t support your art, but that’s something we could’ve gotten over.”

“You told me that I should ‘drop the hobby that was going nowhere’, skip out on art school, and ‘do something that would actually make some money’. I can’t see us having every getting over that.” You snapped. “Especially because I’m sure you’re working at the same place you were years ago.”

“And going to school online.”

You nodded. “Meanwhile I’m getting excellent grades, will be in a charity gala the end of the year, have my own apartment, and am dating someone who really supports my art. Sounds like I did myself a favor.”

Tom clenched his jaw and looked over Barry. “This twig?”

Barry was quick, and suddenly Tom’s pants ‘fell’.” You snorted at that, giving Barry’s hand a small squeeze. “Nice underwear, Tom.”

Tom widened his eyes, scrambling to pick them up. You were laughing as you pulled Barry back towards your parents’ house, seeing your father’s truck in the driveway.

Barry also noticed. “More family?”

“My dad.” You grinned. “Tomorrow will be cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents.”

He let out a big breath and nodded. “Wow. Okay.”

“If it helps any, there will be younger kids there. They usually have everyone’s attention.” You offered.

He nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Cool.” He swallowed. it was still a huge deal to meet your family, something normally only done when couples were serious. Were you two that serious?

“Barry?” You looked at him, worried. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, why?” He said quickly.

You shrugged. “You look like you’re going to throw up or take off.”

“Just preparing myself to meet…all your family.” He swallowed. “It’s kinda scary.” He told you honestly. “I went from never having a girl like me…to meeting your family.”

You bit your lip. “It is going too fast, isn’t it?” You sighed. “I’m sorry.” You shook your head.

“I’m sorry, too.” He said quickly.

That made you sag and look down. “Do you want me to bring you home?” You asked softly. “I understand if you do.”

He shook his head. “I don’t want to disappoint you or your family.”

“You won’t.” You told him, playing with the hem of your shirt. “I shouldn’t have asked something like this anyways.”

“Hey…” He took your hand in his. “It’s okay. I got excited, too.” He told you.

You nodded. “I’ll just tell them that something came up back in the city and you need to get home. Okay?”

He shook his head. “I want to do this for you.” He made you look at him. “Fast or not, you’re still my girlfriend.” He said proudly. “And besides, I don’t need your brothers thinking they ran me off!”

You gave him a small smile and nodded. “Thanks, Barry.” You said gently. “And when we get back you can take as much time as you need, okay?” You cupped his cheek.

He nodded. “I just don’t know what I’m doing.” He said honestly.

“Just be yourself.” You smiled.

“Myself is a terrified person majority of the time.” He pulled back to kiss your hand.

You shrugged. “And I like you, soooooo.” You smiled softly.

He shook his head. “Horrible idea.” He joked, tugging you to start walking again. “Not that I’m going to argue.”

You giggled and leaned into him, still feeling like you were making him do more than he wanted. And it hurt. You were worried that by him staying with you, he was going to get overwhelmed and run off. It scared you, and you made a note to back off when you got home.

Barry was good with the rest of your family, obviously more terrified of your father than anyone. “Chill out, Barry!” Your father laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I like you. You make my little girl smile.”

Barry gave him a nervous smile. “T-Thank you.” He replied.

“Son, I was around in the free love time. Don’t have to worry about any of that ‘don’t touch my daughter’ crap.” He assured him. “You’re good.” He grinned. “Just be safe.” He pointed a finger at the both of you.

Even you blushed at that. “Dad!” You whined.

“I know what kids do these days.” He chuckled. “At least finish art school is all I’m saying.”

Barry nodded. “Careers and all that too!” He managed. “I’ve had the same goal since I was a kid.”

Your father laughed. “You’re still a kid!”

You smiled affectionately at him. “A smart one.” You rubbed over his shoulders. “I met his dad yesterday, too. He’s really proud of him.”

“That’s awesome. I enjoy smart boys. It’s refreshing.” He teased his sons. “Unlike that last boy you were dating.” He shook his head.

“Yeah, he was gross.” You giggled. “We just saw him actually. His pants didn’t seem to fit right…after he invited me over.” You rolled your eyes.

Your dad made a face. “Yeah, twenty times better now.” He patted Barry’s head.

Barry blushed brightly. “Did you need any help setting up?” He asked to change the subject off of him.

“Nah, you just relax.” You dad waved it off. “You know tomorrow will be busy.” He chuckled. “Kids’ll love you.”

Barry smiled. “Kids are cool.” They seemed to make sense more than adults, at least.


End file.
